


Happy Birthday Baby

by Purplelove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, snowbary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelove/pseuds/Purplelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barry's birthday gathering and he just can't resist getting a taste of Caitlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is my my first fic for the flash fandom so pls give me feedback!! i have written this in a way to which Barry probably wouldn't really act but it's hot so eat it up :)  
> I love you
> 
> ~ {PurpleLove] ~

Caitlin looked at Barry. They were all at his birthday celebration at Vinnie’s restaurant. A cute Italian place down town she’d found whilst shopping with Cisco, knowing it would be the perfect place for Barry and knowing that he would love it. His favourite food was Italian after all. 

She glanced at the clock up on the right side of the maroon painted room, witnessing that it was 11am. She then turned her head and glanced at Barry, who was giving her his darkened and fired up eyes, filled with desire and domination. She gulped. Everyone was standing around the bar now, talking about anything and everything. A whoosh of air passed her and she suddenly felt Barry’s voice at her ear. 

“You have 5 minutes to make up an excuse and get us the fuck out of here, or I'm dragging you to the bathroom to shove my cock into your pretty little mouth; Your choice babe.”

Her breath hitched in her throat as she let out a small whimper. She didn't have a chance to reply before he grabbed her hand and hid them in a darkened hallway. He quickly put Caitlin against the wall and moved her hair from her neck and left wet, suckling kisses in their wake. Her dress was aggressively, yet gently yanked up to reveal her thighs, Barry’s hand cupping her pussy through the material of the lace panties she wore. She heard him hiss then curse.

“Barry -”

“Shh baby, I just need a taste. Just one taste.” Her panties were moved aside by his rough fingers. Suddenly two of them entered her in one swift motion. His forehead came to rest against hers as he fucked her with his fingers, his mouth against hers to muffle her sudden outburst of a moan. He pulled up and kept his eyes on her face, breathing heavily from his nose and keeping a tense jaw, he pulled his fingers out, watching her watch him as he put his fingers in his mouth, tasting her and getting his fill. He didn’t let her come; there would be more time for that when she was in their bed. His fingers gripped her underwear and ripped them from her legs, tucking them into his back pocket. He then righted her dress, pecked her hard on the lips before grabbing her hand and pulling them out into the crowd of the guests again. No one even saw them leave for the small amount of time. 

“Barry.”

“Yes baby?”

“We need to get out of here.” Barry smirked. That’s his girl.


End file.
